15 and Pregnant
by babyajiana82
Summary: Bella Swan is 15 years old and working to get away from her drunken, pill poppin, and neglectful mom. On the way home one night, she gets beaten&raped. Three months later she finds out she is pregnant and on the same day, her mother ods on pills/alcohol so she has to move to Forks.Will someone imprint on her?What will happen when everyone finds out who did it& that she's pregnant?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: 15 year old Bella Swan is 15 years old and working to get away from her drunken, pill poppin', and neglectful mother. On the way home one night, she gets beaten and raped. Three months later she finds out she is pregnant and on the same day, her mother on pills and alcohol so she has to move to Forks with her dad. Will someone imprint on her? What will happen when everyone finds out who raped her and that she's pregnant?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Jared Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, rape, abuse. Dominant Jared**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. **

**Read and review please!**

_**15 and Pregnant**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

I know that I am young. I know this. But I can't help but wonder when I will catch a break in my life. When will I get some good luck, have good things happen to me?

Since my mom, Renee, left my dad, Charlie, and took me with her at the age of five, my life has been hell.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am 15 years old.

As I said before, my mom took me when I was only five years old and we moved from the tiny, rain drenched town of Forks, Washington, to the bright, dry desert city of Phoenix, Arizona. As soon as we moved down there, away from my father, she started going out and staying out all hours of the night. When she did this, she would leave me with neighbors or total strangers that she didn't even know.

Things with these people were fine until shortly after I turned six years old. That's when one of the neighbor's older sons, who was about twelve or thirteen, would start to touch me inappropriately on a daily basis. When I told Renee, she slapped me across the face and told me to stop lying on people.

Things after that got worse for me. But I can't think about that now, here on this airplane.

I am on my way back to Washington to live with my dad since my mom overdosed and killed herself. She had been doing drugs since I was eleven years old and drinking, or drinking heavily, since I was five when we moved to Phoenix.

I push those thoughts away as well.

I hate that I will be starting a new school in the middle of January of my sophomore year. I can only hope that I can keep it together and if I do flip out at school, that they all think that it is from the trauma of what Renee did and the fact that I was the one to find her.

***Time Skip***

Meeting Charlie at the airport was very tense. I seized up when he tried to hug me. If I reacted like that with my own father, I hate to see what happens when I get out of this truck and enter the school with dozens of males inside it.

Charlie had taken the hint that I did not want to be touched and did not try to touch me again, but I saw the worry and hurt cross his face before he was able to mask it. The ride home was quiet and as I unpacked my things, he had ordered pizza and dinner was quiet as well.

I soon excused myself and got ready for bed and a very difficult night ahead as per usual.

Since that night in October, where my life changed for the worse, I have been plagued with nightmares and vivid flashbacks of it to where I would sometimes wake up screaming.

Having no way around it and no way to stop it, I always cry myself to sleep at night, knowing what is lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce.

**Unknown POV**

If that bitch thinks that she can die without giving me what she promised me and owes me, then she has another thing coming. She obviously didn't know who the fuck she is or was dealing with.

She owes me $5 grand and two years with her little daughter, Little Bella Swan.

That one night with her back in October was to see if she was good enough and worth me loaning the money and drugs to her mom. Well, let's just say, she far exceeded my expectations that night.

Of course, I had to rough her up a bit because she wouldn't comply and was fighting me, but I still got what I wanted and signed and closed the deal.

I still remember how her tight, virgin heat felt around my dick…damn, now I'm hard!

I need to find her soon.

_Knock, knock_

"Enter!"

I barked out.

In came one of my most trusted men, Niko.

"We located the girl, boss."

_Finally!_

"Well, where is she? Do you have her at the safe house?"

I fired off question after question at him.

"No sir. We only located her. She is in Forks, Washington with her father."

_**Shit!**_

That makes this a little more challenging. I do not want to run into my son up there. I will just have to be extra careful, but I will get what's owed to me, one way or the other.

"Get me her phone number and school schedule. And get ten of the men and let's head out to get her." I ordered.

Little Bella Swan, I'm coming to get you.


End file.
